Love at Its Finest
by Zeref's Disciple
Summary: Percy and Annabeth take a huge leap in their relationship. M for lemons and also watch out for lovey dove crap, I couldn't help myself, these two are just too damn cute. PercyxAnnabeth


**Love at Its Finest**

Percy was bored. There was nothing to at camp; for once his summer was in fact not all that exciting. After the war with Kronos and the other titans Percy had gone on with life as usual, with one slight difference.

"Hey, Percy!"

Percy turned to see his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase run up the hill to where Percy was leaning against Thalia's tree.

"What's up?" He asked her.

"Nothing, is there something wrong with a girl wanting to spend time with her boyfriend?" She replied.

"Nah, just wondering. After all, I'm no that exciting." He told her.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Oh no, not at all. After you only retrieved Zeus's lightning bolt, traveled to the Underworld, let's see, at least three times, you defeated three titans, you defeated two gods, you've destroyed a cruise ship with explosives, traveled in the Sea of Monsters, turned into a hamster, swam in the River Styx, caused Mount St. Helens to erupt, and to top it all of, you're dating me, Annabeth daughter of Athena."

Percy laughed, "Well when you put it that way…"

"Come on Seaweed Brain, let's take a walk." Annabeth grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hill.

They did as Annabeth said they were going to, they simply walked. They walked past the forge, where they could see a bunch of sweaty kids hammering away at stuff, they passed the Aphrodite cabin where Percy witnessed a frightening scene of a boy literally being dragged into the cabin, the girls had him by his ankles and he was clinging to the door frame butt hen one of the girls, Trixi Percy thought, unclenched his hands and he was dragged in yelling for help.

Annabeth and him stopped at his cabin, number three, cabin of Poseidon. Percy opened the door and jokingly bowed her in like she was a princess. Annabeth laughed and playfully slapped him on the shoulder and Percy closed the door after him. The cabin was in its usual shape, cool but messy.

Some of Percy's clothes were strewn around his bunk, the place had a nice layer of dust and even the broom was dirty.

"Too bad Tyson isn't here, he always was better at cleaning than you." Annabeth sighed.

"Ha ha. Whatever, I know you don't like my room messy but you've got to get it into your head Annabeth, I don't do 'tidy'." Percy picked up his clothes and shoved them into his dresser.

Annabeth laughed, "It doesn't bother me that much, plus I'm kind of glad Tyson isn't here."

Percy narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

"Because," Annabeth said, "if he were here I wouldn't be able to do this."

"Do wha-"

Percy was cut off as Annabeth's lips met his own. It took him a minute to register wha was going on but once he realized he was all game. His hands found their way to her hips and her hands grabbed his head, they were getting really good at this stuff. Percy tried to step backwards but ended up tripping himself and they both fell onto his bed laughing. Annabeth was lying on top of Percy, and while Percy tried to ignore it the fact that she was lying on him, her breasts squished against his chest was driving him crazy. Unbeknownst to him Annabeth was also going nuts; this was the closest they'd gotten yet. Annabeth and Percy both subconsciously shoved those thoughts away at the same time and kissed. Annabeth pressed against him, eager for his lips and their kiss deepened, Annabeth sighed and Percy slipped his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced in perfect harmony, neither one trying to grab dominance, they were equal, and they were one.

They pulled apart only for air.

Percy looked into her gray eyes, stormy and infatuating, "I love you."

The words rolled out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Annabeth smiled, "I've been waiting for that statement for a while now. I love you too."

Percy gave a breath of relief and kissed her again. Annabeth kissed back, fiercer than before, but Percy didn't mind, he relished it.

His hands worked there way to her hips again and held tight, whilst Annabeth hands made their way to Percy's chest. They rubbed against Percy's orange camp shirt and slid down to the hem, where they slipped under.

After so many years of monster training and fighting Percy had toned up nicely, his abs had hardened and become more prominent and his arms and gotten that lean muscle shape, he certainly was no body builder, more a modest muscular shape, like a swimmer and Annabeth liked that just fine.

Annabeth herself had matured very finely, her had grown taller, only an inch shorter than Percy. She had also filled out, her breasts had grown and matured, and she had officially gained that Californian hourglass figure. Percy loved it.

Percy involuntarily sighed as he felt Annabeth's warm hands against his chest and Annabeth giggled. Percy smirked, two could play that game, he slid his hands lower until they rested on Annabeth's butt and started to rub and squeeze it. Annabeth moaned and look at Percy, she raised an eyebrow.

"Getting frisky Percy?" She asked.

Percy simply squeezed harder causing Annabeth to groan and squirm at his touch.

"Well, it's hard not to with you on top of me." He replied, grinning.

Annabeth scowled, "Two can play that game Seaweed Brain."

"Bring it Wise Girl."

Annabeth laughed. She slid her hands out from under Percy's shirt and they made their way down to his jeans, she rubbed around his crotch and Percy tried really hard not to groan. Annabeth smirked and then slowly slid her hand down his pants until they reached his boxers where she felt something hard.

"Is that Riptide in your pocket, Percy, or are you just happy to see me?" Annabeth asked him.

Percy laughed, "Both Annabeth, both."

Percy gave a groan as he felt Annabeth's hand rub against his member from outside his boxers. She grinned in victory, but Percy wasn't down for the count. He released her butt from his hands and then slid his own hands up her shirt and proceeded to fondle her bra-covered breasts. Annabeth groaned and looked at Percy, scandalized.

"This is one battle I will not lose Percy." Annabeth told him.

Before Percy could reply Annabeth had stuffed her hands down his boxers and fully grabbed him. Percy gave a low moan as he felt her soft hands grip his member and start to slide up and down. Annabeth herself was getting a little heated as she realized what she was doing to her boyfriend, not only that but Percy was bigger than she had thought, and she had thought about it a lot.

Percy, himself, though also refused to give in first and, like a pro, unclasped Annabeth's bra and grabbed her bare chest and started to give them a nice massage. Annabeth moaned as she felt Percy twist and pinch her nipples. The "I love you" kiss had turned into an "I want you" kiss.

Their actions sped up, Annabeth's hand picked up its pace and was now sliding up hard and fast against Percy and Percy's hands were getting rougher on her breasts.

"Oooh Percy. That feels nice." Annabeth moaned.

"Good to know that I have such an affect on you." Percy teased.

"It's not you, it's your hands." Annabeth said.

Percy scowled, "Good comeback."

Annabeth laughed. She released Percy's member and withdrew her hands and sat up straddling his hips, she grabbed his wrists and removed his hands from her shirt. Percy frowned and opened his mouth to protest but Annabeth placed a finger over his lips before he could. Annabeth then pulled her shirt over her head and off revealing her now bare breasts completely, and it made Percy swallow hard. Next, Annabeth grabbed Percy's shirt and started to pull it off of him as well, Percy put up no resistance and soon he was topless too. Annabeth got off of Percy and stood up next to his bunk and unbuttoned her jeans and struggled to remove the skintight jeans, Percy simply watched as the jeans slipped off and showed that Annabeth was wearing a pair of white lacy panties, and he watched some more as Annabeth slowly, too slowly, removed those as well.

Annabeth, now completely naked, got back into the bed and kissed Percy again, for some reason a kiss when you're fully clothed and when you're naked feel completely different. Annabeth's hands reached down and unbuttoned Percy's jeans as well and they also slipped off so Percy was only in his black boxers and Annabeth in nothing.

The feeling of Annabeth's bare breasts squished against his chest was too good.

"Gods, I've dreamt about this." Percy groaned as Annabeth grinded against him.

Annabeth faked a look of anger, "You are such a pervert!"

Inside though Annabeth was blushing, she had dreamt about this too, too often actually.

Annabeth continued to grind against her boyfriend's now rock hard member, her womanhood soaked to the core and sliding easily against Percy's silk boxers. Percy, on the other hand felt he wasn't getting as much out of it as much as Annabeth so he pushed her off and slipped off his boxers. For a second Annabeth didn't move, just stared, Percy _was_ bigger than she had thought.

"Um, Earth to Annabeth. You there, could you stop staring it's making me self conscious." Percy said to her.

Annabeth tore her gaze away from Percy's cock and brought them back to his eyes. They always captivated her, they were such a beautiful green, like the warm seas that everyone enjoyed, yet deep as the ocean full of feelings, mischief and love.

"I really do love you, you know that right Percy?" Annabeth asked him.

"I know. And I really do love you Annabeth. How could I not, you're amazing." Percy told her.

Annabeth blushed, "I'm not that hot."

Percy shook his head, "It's not that, you're hot, really hot, don't take it that way. But what I mean is you're amazing because you're you, you're strong, kind, smart, funny and most of all you're the most dependable person I know. I'd trust you with my life without even batting an eye, you're one of the most important people in my life."

Annabeth smiled, "Just what I wanted to hear."

She kissed him hard and they lowered down until Percy was back on his back and Annabeth was lying on top of him.

After a few minutes the sappiness left and they went back to the hot and steamy session. Annabeth's hands trailed back down to Percy's throbbing cock and grabbed it and she bean to give him a hand job again, Percy though started to play with her boobs again and also rubbed Annabeth's womanhood as well.

They were both moaning and loving what was happening, they just couldn't get enough. Finally after what seemed like hours Annabeth released him again.

"I think its time to go farther." She told him. Percy simply nodded.

Annabeth grinned and kissed his cheek, then his neck, then his collarbone, then his jugular, then his chest, and then she dragged her chin down his belly, looking into his eyes and grinning, until she reached that little area just above his cock. She looked up into Percy's eyes and slowly lowered her mouth to his penis, when she reached it she kissed his tip, pre cum appeared on his tip and Annabeth licked it up making Percy moan.

"So you liked that huh?" Annabeth said in a low sultry voice.

She ran her tongue from his base all the way to his tip, really slow, and looked right at him with such a sexy face that Percy wished she'd keep that face forever.

When she reached the tip she let his cock slip into her mouth so she ahd just his tip in her mouth. Annabeth swirled her tongue all along the tip and then slowly let more of him slide into her mouth, once she felt his tip hit the back of her throat she looked up at Percy's face. He was staring right at her with a stupid grin on his face that made Annabeth giggle, which sent vibrations all along Percy and made him groan and close his eyes in pleasure. Annabeth decided she wanted more, she had only managed to get half of him in and she wanted to do better. She pushed her head forward more and she felt Percy's cock slide down her throat, it felt weird yet hot as hell and she kept putting more and more in, she didn't stop until she felt something blocking her way and she realized her nose had just hit Percy's belly. Annabeth pulled her head back and she felt his cock slip out of her throat and out of her mouth with a loud pop, it sprang up hard, shining with Annabeth's saliva. Percy's head was thrown backwards and he was panting, Annabeth felt really good about herself having gotten all of him into her mouth, so she decided to keep going. She grabbed him again and more quickly this time slipped him in and as soon as she felt her nose touch his belly she pulled back again until on the tip was in his mouth and so he pushed forward again, she continued that routine, deep throat, pull back, deep throat, pull back.

Finally after about twenty minutes of this Percy's cock started to throb as it was halfway down Annabeth's throat and he started to pant.

"Oh shit, Annabeth, Annabeth I think, I think I'm going to cum. Oh, yeah, I'm going to cum. Yep, here it comes!" Percy moaned loudly.

Annabeth shoved him all the way down her throat and let him unleash his load into her throat; thick, warm ropes of cum were dumped down her throat. Annabeth tried her best but she couldn't manage to swallow it all at once and some slipped out her mouth and trailed down her face. Needing air she pulled all the way back and let his cock, still spraying his seed, out of her mouth and a few more loads landed on Annabeth's face and breasts, covering her.

Percy finally finished and he opened his eyes grinning. He looked at Annabeth and couldn't help but laugh.

"What!" Annabeth protested.

Percy shook his head, "Nothing. You just look so damn hot with all that stuff on your face."

Annabeth frowned and scooped cum off her face with her fingers and subconsciously licked them clean, which only made Percy hard again.

"Oh Percy, I think I missed a spot. Right on my tits, could you clean it up for me?" Annabeth said in a sexy voice and winked at him.

Percy did as he was told and assaulted Annabeth's boobs as he licked them clean of his cum, his tongue licked over her nipples and his hands squeezed them making Annabeth moan.

"Oh fuck. That's amazing." Annabeth groaned.

Once her breasts were sparkling Percy pulled back and simply smiled at Annabeth. She rolled her eyes and straddled Percy again; his hard cock rubbing against her pussy was making her crazy.

"I need you right now." She told him.

Percy's expression turned to concern, "You sure about this?"

Annabeth smiled, "Yes. I am so ready for this."

She positioned herself just so that Percy's tip was rubbing against her entrance and she slowly lowered herself and she felt him enter her. The feeling of having something so hard and so warm fill her up in there was pure ecstasy. Percy too was in heaven, the feeling of something as tight, warm and wet as Annabeth's pussy enveloping his cock was awesome.

After a bit Annabeth felt Percy's tip hit something, her barrier. Annabeth didn't want him to feel like he was hurting her so she kept going and she felt him break through, incredible pain coursed through her body but Annabeth didn't let it show, she didn't want him to feel guilty so she swallowed the pain. Eventually she had him completely inside of her and she stopped.

"You okay?" Percy asked.

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah."

Annabeth then started to move her hips, allowing Percy to enter and leave her, in other words Annabeth rode his cock. It started slow because as much as she denied it Annabeth hurt but the pain was beginning to fade and was replaced with indescribable pleasure. She picked up her pace and soon her hips were a blur as they rocked back and forth, the feeling of getting fucked by Percy was amazing and the sounds of their flesh slapping against each other was incredible.

"Mmm, fuck Percy you're so big. Fill me up babe!" Annabeth shouted, the pleasure really building up.

Percy groaned, "Oh gods Annabeth, you're so tight! Jesus, it's so warm."

Annabeth was going really fast now, her tits were bouncing so perfectly that Percy dared not touch them as it would ruin the show, instead he grabbed her ass and squeezed really hard making Annabeth, whenever he slapped it though she gave a high pitched scream.

"Oh Percy! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! I love you're cock, I love you're body, I fucking love you! Yes!" Annabeth's mind was gone, and she didn't give a damn that all the campers could probably hear her right now.

Percy slammed his hips forward as Annabeth slammed hers down and they continued like that for a while, almost an hour.

But eventually pleasure caught up with them and Percy felt his finish round the bend.

"Annabeth. I'm about to cum." He told her.

Annabeth nodded, 'Okay, just give me a sec; I don't think you should cum in me. I'm close just hold it, please!"

Percy tried hard not to cum in her, but it was really hard. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Annabeth gave out a loud scream.

"Fuck! Cumming!"

Percy almost wanted to cry he ahd to cum so bad and when Annabeth released the feeling of her walls grabbing a hold of his cock and then her juices spilling out almost tipped him over the edge.

"Ok. Can I now?" He asked her.

Annabeth slipped off of him and got on her knees, Percy positioned his cock right at her face and let loose streams of cum that covered Annabeth's face, he made sure to get all of her face and even had enough to get her tits.

"Ooh fuck, that is so much better." He sighed.

Annabeth laughed, "Good. Now can you please help clean me up? My body is waiting."

Percy obliged and while Annabeth got her face he licked her tits clean.

"You know, I kind of like your cum Percy, tastes…it tastes good." Annabeth said as she licked her fingers clean.

Percy shrugged, "I don't really know, tastes funny to me."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Ready for round two?"

Percy grinned, "You bet."

Annabeth turned around and got on her hands and knees and showed her plump ass off to Percy. Percy grabbed it with both hands and just felt it for a while, he had always admired Annabeth's body, she was gorgeous, her tits were perfect and her ass was something else.

Unfortunately Annabeth didn't approve of his dilly-dallying, "Hurry the fuck up and shove it in!"

Percy laughed and obliged, he positioned his tip at her entrance and proceeded to take her form behind.

He pulled back and pushed in, and while he did that he let his hands have their fun with Annabeth's ass, groping and slapping.

Annabeth, herself, was in la-la land. Being taken from behind was as good as Drew had told her and she loved it. The feeling of Percy's strong hands playing with her ass, and his cock slamming in and out of her pussy was pure pleasure.

Percy got bored of Annabeth's butt and so he grabbed her long, curly blonde hair with one hand and pulled it back so Annabeth's head was pulled backwards making the situation so much hotter. He grabbed ahold of one of her tits with his other hand and started massaging it increasing his girlfriend's pleasure.

After about a half hour of this Annabeth ahd completely lost it, her tongue was hanging out of her mouth and her eyes were rolling into the back of her head.

Percy himself was having the time of his life, seeing Annabeth like this was insane.

"Oh yes. I can get sued to this Annabeth." He told her.

"Oh fuck Percy. You can have me whenever. I like being like this, so…so naughty! Yeah! I'm naughty punish me! Fucking make me scream!" Annabeth didn't give a damn how contradicting this was to her character; she wanted Percy in her forever.

Percy lost control and went at her like an animal, rutting into her hard and fast. For the next hour and a half he was slamming into her and slapping her ass and pulling her head back. Annabeth would every once in a while shout out things such as "to fuck his slut hard" or "fill his baby up with his cum" and "she was dirty bitch and needed to be punished". Hearing Annabeth say things like that drove Percy over the edge. He gave about three more hard thrusts and then Annabeth came, she came so hard her juices practically squirted out onto Percy's cock. Once she was done Percy pulled out and placed his cock on top of Annabeth's ass and let his cum spray out all over her back moaning out loud as he did.

After he finished he slumped on top of Annabeth, completely exhausted. For a while they laid there, Percy on top and playing with Annabeth's hair.

"Annabeth, I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked.

"No." She replied, too quickly.

Percy sighed, "It's okay to feel pain, this isn't just about me Annabeth. If you're hurting tell me. I don't want to hurt you."

Annabeth nodded, "Okay. Next time I will. But you only hurt me the first time, the second round was amazing."

Percy laughed, "It sure was. I've never felt better, lying on top of you, both of us naked, I feel like I've accomplished something."

Annabeth laughed, "You know this is fun. Want to do it again sometime? Like perhaps this weekend."

Percy nodded, "I'm game."

Annabeth gave a naughty grin, "You know. I know someone who might like to…you know join. Is that cool?"

Percy frowned, "Wouldn't that be cheating?"

"Consider it your anniversary gift from me. I know you'd like to fuck this girl, she's really hot." Annabeth said.

"Who is it?" Percy asked.

"Well, she's really hot and I know she wants to fuck you. Guess."

"Umm. Is it Drew?"

"Nope."

"Trixi?"

"Nope."

"Thalia?"

"Nope."

"Who?"

"That cute girl from the Hermes cabin."

"Lilly?"

"Yeah."

"You mean the tall, black haired girl. With the purple eyes, amazing ass, large tits and probably the most seductive voice ever? Aside from you she's probably the hottest girl at camp."

"Yeah. That's the one. We were talking and she said if she had to fuck anyone at camp it'd be you. In fact if you weren't dating me she would've made a move by now she said."

"Okay. I'm game, lets fuck her."

Annabeth laughed, "Okay. Anyone you want to bring in?"

"There can be another one!"

"Sure."

"Okay…um how about Thalia?"

"Oh nice. I've wanted to fuck her for a while now."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "You're into chicks?"

Annabeth shook her head, "No. Its just Thalia is a babe! Her ass is the greatest thing I've ever seen and dammit she's a good kisser."

"Wait, what? You've kissed Thalia!" Percy exclaimed.

"Sure. Once and gods aside from you no one has ever made me that wet." Annabeth told him.

"Okay that's it. This anniversary is going to be awesome." Percy said.

Annabeth laughed, "Oh I hope. Goodnight Seaweed Brain."

"Goodnight Annabeth."

Annabeth rested her head in Percy's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist and soon sleep overcame them both.

And just for your information, that anniversary was fucking awesome.

**Zeref's Disciple: **There. That only took a whole day. I really wanted to write a Percabeth story so I wrote one. This is my longest story so far, maybe because this is my favorite couple of all time. Yes I am a Percabeth shipper.

_Zeref:_ I personally really love the Percy/Thalia ship thing.

**Zeref's Disciple:** That's because you're stupid. There is no way Percy would be with Thalia. He is clearly in love with Annabeth.

_Zeref: _If anyone here is stupid it's you! I mean come on, look at your grades!

**Zeref's Disciple: **What the fuck dude! Don't bring those up! High school is tough okay, but I am going to ace this Physics test. Anyways I am working on another Unknown Feelings chapter and hopefully I'll have an Ino, Sakura and Hinata threesome lemon coming up. Some other good news, I've decided to bring in a lemon in the next Unknown Feelings chapter, I was thinking it'll be a Sakura/Ino one and also I think I want to pair Melody up with someone, she's actually in my head sixteen so no it won't be weird! Also, (last thing I promise) if you want the anniversary sex orgy let me know and I'll be happy to write it. Well, please R&R, as always if you have any ideas simply review them or just PM me, peace out!

_Zeref: _Fuck you.

**Zeref's Disciple: **Where did that come from man! Seriously, what's your issue!


End file.
